Six letters
by Transparentsmiles
Summary: Sometimes, the smallest of things can change our perspective on everything we know. Sometimes trifles can stirr memories we'd rather forget, and even some we want to hold onto forever. Badou/Mimi (hinted, moreover) Rated M for fowl language.


**A/N;; Wow okay so I wrote this way back when I went to anime Midwest and stayed in this fancy hotel with a simple sign on the tables. Hopefully you'll be able to guess what the sign was. Anyway I had posted this around then on my Mimi tumblr blog, but you guys get to see it too.**  
**Enjoy~**

* * *

Aside from pictures, words are probably the most powerful form of information there is.

Even the smallest of sentences can change, well, everything.  
It matters not whether they are read or spoken, as soon as those marvelous letters are received by our brain and sorted out within a matter of seconds, a situation can either take a dramatic turn, or remain completely the same.  
In this case, it is six words.  
Six words  
No more, no less, laid plain across a milky eggshell motel paper.  
"This is a non smoking room".  
Now for the white haired man cleaning his rifle, these words barely mean anything besides a headache.  
Why a headache, you ask?  
"What the fuck do they mean, 'non smoking room'!?"  
Another simple, short worded answer for this as well.

Badou.

Clammy, calisced hands grab the small, insignificant paper, and crumple it beyond recognition. The white haired man merely raises a light brow at his companion. By now he is used to such behavior, but that certainly doesn't mean it wasn't any less childish.  
A low grumble passes through the red head's clenched teeth. "Lil wench. Knows full well I can't last a day 'thout a smoke, let alone three."

Inspecting the pistol, the white hair comments blandly, "It's just inside the room, moron. Mimi wouldn't be that cruel."

Badou shoots his room mate a look, and quickly retorts, "Like hell she would."

Sighing, the grumbling man's companion stashes his pistol in its proper place, resting upon his hip, before rising from his seat.

Why the broker was even considering the idea of following the rules was beyond Heine. Then again, there was a major possibility the broker would quickly forget the simple six words and steadily return to his ways.

Such an event should have occurred. The chance of the chain smoker blatantly disrespecting the rules was much higher than what actually happened.

Lanky arms outstretched in a lazy routine of daily breaks, Badou strides past the other man, whom simply mutters a phrase under his breath before retreating from the room. Just as the white haired man was used to immature behAvior from Badou, he was in turn used to the others lack of communication at times.  
Hazy eyes grazing over the wad of paper his very hands had desicrated, the information broker grows rigid. Which is strange to him. The thought of passing this off as momentary anger at the damned third rate motels policies crosses his mind, but no. No it's not that. It's something stirring deep in the confines of his groggy mind.  
A memory.

* * *

Shrugging off his younger brothers requests for the addictive smoke has almost become second nature to Dave Nails. A weary smile, ruffle of the hair, and a soft, "You don't want this, Bad boy."

The response was usually along the same lines.  
"I do too damnit!"  
or  
"Don't call me that."  
sometimes even a grimace or tounge being extended.  
But today, its the opposite of this all. Inside the crammed room, there is no fog of nicotine. Still soft feet carry the young boy to his brother, a quisitive look across his usually scrunched up face. "What're you doing?"

A ragged of clustered papers rests in the older brothers worn hands. Dave doesn't even glance up from them as he answers, "Workin'. Sorry bad boy, but I'll need ya to move your ass outta here for a bit."  
Of course, Badou does no such thing. "No! Why should I anyway? You always drag me into it anyways." lithe arms speedily cross as the young boy adds, "Sides, I meant that you usually got a cig round now."

This elicited a chuckle from the information broker, whom then extends a bony finger to a small sheet of paper near the door, "Lil bro, you see that sign?"  
With a quick glance, Badou snaps back, "Yea? So?"  
Another chuckle, "Says 'this is a non smoking room, charges will be added if violated'. Any idea what that means?"  
"I'm not an idiot!" he huffs in return, a glare directed towards the older man. "Like I said, so? Who cares?"  
This time, Dave does not chuckle. A sigh passes through cracked lips, followed with, "Badou, the smokin' rooms- whether you believe it or not, are more expensive than this shit. I need this job. Either I do my business outside for a few days, or we get a whopping bill."

The broker sets down the papers, intertwining his hands as he leans forward. "So, I think the choice is clear here," his smile returns, and he reaches to give a light punch to his brothers exposed arm. "Nuff tough talk, got something to tell ya."  
For a brief moment, emerald eyes glimmer with hope, before trying to recompose themselves to a grumpy tone. "What."  
"I told you already a buddy was coming over to help me out with somethin, right?" No.  
Daves' grin widens, as he continues, "He's got a daughter. Lil younger than you- real cute."  
Badous' nose instantly wrinkles in disgust. Whether such an emotion was faked to hide excitement, he still didn't know. "Girls ain't fuckin cute.."  
"Someday they will be- I mean, unless you realize you don't swing for that team. That's totally cool too- I knew a few brokers that were like that, perfectly intelligent guy—"  
"BRO, CUT THE SHIT."  
"Not until you cut the fucking language!"  
"You just swore god dammit!"  
"I don count! Older!"  
"No- your just a fucking hy—"  
A knock rings through the cluttered space, interrupting the brothers pointless bickering.

Clearing his throat, Dave stands, and makes his way to the door. Rough hands graze over his rifle as he peeks through the peeping hole. The business he was in needed a certain amount of precaution, although this was one of the first times the younger boy had actually seen his senior use such behavior. A cheeky grin spreads across his face as he reaches for the door- arms outstretched. "Yo! You came!"  
Lanky body bending down, the mans voice softens as he adds, " And who's this lil princess?"

Choppy blonde hair peeks out from behind a stocky leg, with two curious blue eyes following shortly after. Stepping out into the hall way, she is only tall enough to reach her fathers hip. But it seemed like she was not aware of this fact at all. The girl gives the older Nails brother a toothy grin, puffs out her chest, and proclaims. "I'm not a princess! I'm gonna be an info broke like papa."  
Laughter is stifled from her father as he ushers her in, while Dave and Badou remain a bit shocked.  
"This 'little princess' is named Mimi."  
The name rings in the young boys ears like the sound of a bell. Making him shudder almost. Bells could be too loud sometimes. Not the right tone. Definitely not his kind of music.  
The movement of his shoulders catches the blondes eye- and a happy giggle is given in response.  
Shoved forward by his older brother, Badou grunts. "This joker is Badou, Miz Mimi. Now your papa and I got some work ta do, don't boss him too much."  
Mimis grin widens, as her tiny arms bend upwards to give Dave a salute. "No promises, sir."  
Badou groans.

* * *

He hadnt even remembered sitting down on the bed. Nor hearing Heine returning. His eyes remain on the paper.  
It had to be a coincidence. The imp couldn't have remembered that far back. She had only seen the sign for a brief moment in that young meeting. Besides, she'd been too busy sassing him to even read it them.  
Despite the numb feeling across his entire body, a smile is painted on his lips. Some things never changed, from the day they met she had been intent on teasing him.

When he had told her she looked to be five she fired back he looked like a buck toothed twelve year old loser.

Not the best of her retorts, but she had only been starting.  
Resting his chin in the cup of his grimy palm, the lazy phrase of, I wonder if that's what she really thought, crosses Badous mind.

Then another flash follows the bizarre thought. Soft lips pressing against his rough ones. Small body inching closer to his, petite hands winding around his waist as his did in tur—

The broker nearly asked the albino to slap him. His cheeks are burning for some odd reason. The job had just been another. He'd been drunk. She'd been exhausted. It had to be the reason.

But the same unhappy six words had been in that room.

Was she reminding him?

Why would she?

It was nothing of importance. Everyone had flings- both of them documented plenty for blackmail.

A sharp pain pierces his chest.

A whisper rings in his ears

Like her name had when it was first spoken.

And oddly enough

It was exactly six words

that had been whispered into his ear then.

How he had forgotten was beyond him

Why he was remembering was even more of a mystery.

"I'm in love with you, idiot."

Now the thoughts would not leave. If Heine was looking, he certainly must be a sight to see- eye bulging and cheeks a firey red.  
His breath mustve tasted horrible. He wondered if she had cared.  
Then it hits him again- the same sign- Mimi had insisted he obeyed the damn thing.  
That meant his kisses might have been a bit sweeter.

Had she planned it?

Of course not, he tells himself. Those words were nothing more than liquor and weary speaking. He was nothing worth loving, and his hands were far too dirtied to protect, let alone hold her frail frame.  
But that did not excuse the fact they were here.  
That she had gotten them this room.  
That she had said them all the same.  
_I'm in love with you, idiot._  
" Shut up shut up shut UP."  
Heines gaze jerks towards the frenzied one of Badou. Yet again an eyebrow is raised. "Case you haven't noticed, I've been pretty damn quiet." the albino turns, finishing with, "You must be high."

Maybe he was  
But it was the best high he'd had in a while.  
All from six  
Horrid  
Wonderful  
Terrible  
Beautiful  
Words.


End file.
